


Into the woods

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: She has stopped a moment, frustrated, and is deciding on a new direction when she hear voices so she immediately heads towards them. She’s behind a big bush when she sees the owners of the voices and is just about to call out to them when they all turn to the side and a man and a very large dog steps out from between the trees, and then the dog… shifts? Into a man? A naked man?





	Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/gifts).



> For Une, because it's her birthday! I hope you like it and I hope you have an amazing day! ♥♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language, this is unbetaed.  
> Any and all mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

Carrie is lost. Hopelessly fucking lost. _Go to the woods Carrie,_ they said, _it’ll be fun_ they said. Well, Carrie is in the woods and it’s really not fun at all. To be fair, it was fun at first, when she stumbled over some gorgeous mushrooms the first thing she did and she felt like a natural at this whole being in the woods thing. Then she kind of just kept going, kept following the mushrooms and it was nice, but now she has a huge bag filled with mushrooms and absolutely no idea where she is. The cherry on top is the complete lack of signal on her phone out there, and that when she tried to use the compass app to guide her the battery died. She’ll probably have a bruise on her forehead with how hard she facepalmed when it did. It was not a good idea to do that while still holding her phone.

She has stopped a moment, frustrated, and is deciding on a new direction when she hear voices so she immediately heads towards them. She’s behind a big bush when she sees the owners of the voices and is just about to call out to them when they all turn to the side and a man and a very large dog steps out from between the trees, and then the dog… shifts? Into a man? A naked man? Carrie stands there with her mouth hanging open, just staring at the scene in front of her. The other man produces a towel or something, a piece of cloth, that the dog-man takes and wraps around his waist. He’s gorgeous, to say the least, but the frown on his face makes him look like a serial killer. The other guy looks like bad news too, also beautiful with intricate tattoos on his arms, but there’s something about his face that makes him look almost as serial killer-y as dog-man, despite his smile. Also, the long staff he’s carrying does nothing to make him look less dangerous.

“Alpha Lance,” dog-man says. “I’m alpha Hale, this is my emissary.”

“Stiles,” the other man says and the other group all shift a little, like they’re uneasy but trying not to show it. 

“Alpha Hale,” one of them says, the one the dog-man addressed, alpha Lance. “Donna, my second, Keith and Sarah.” He nods towards the people in his group, but he doesn’t take his eyes off the other two. 

“You know this is our territory,” dog-man Hale says. “What are you doing here?”

Carrie wonders what the _fuck_ she stumbled upon, she has never heard of any gang wars in Beacon Hills, let alone in the middle of the forest. She’s actually starting to worry she found some of those mushrooms people eats to get high, because a _dog just turned into a human_. But she didn’t _eat_ any mushrooms, she just picked them, and she’s careful, she only picked ones she knew were safe. 

“I am aware, yes,” the Lance guy says. “Doesn’t mean I care.” He sounds cocky, sure of himself, and the tattooed guy, Stiles, rolls his eyes. 

“Really?” dog-man Hale says flatly, clearly not impressed.

“I like it here and I’ve decided we’re gonna stay,” Lance says. 

“Really?” Hale says again, sounding amused but his slight smile is anything but friendly.

“Really,” Lance agrees and Stiles snorts. Lance looks at him. “You have a problem with that?”

“See, I don’t know if you’re aware, but that’s not how territories work,” Stiles says. “Derek here is the alpha in this territory, it’s his territory-”

“Ours,” Hale interrupts and Stiles looks at him and rolls his eyes again, but he looks fond when he does it.

“Our territory,” he corrects, “so we get to decide who we allow here. Because it’s our territory.”

“And yet I’ve decided we stay,” Lance says. 

“Yeah, no, that’s not happening,” alpha Derek Hale the dog-man says. 

“We don’t like you Lance, you’re not staying,” Stiles says. 

“And you really think you two can stop us?” Lance asks. Donna, the woman he called his second, scoffs at that and Lance smiles.

“I really do, yes,” Derek says and then things starts to happen really fast. 

Lance charges towards them and Derek calmly takes a small step back while Stiles swings his staff in a wide arch in front of himself and Lance is thrown back, despite still being several feet away. He lands with a grunt but he’s back on his feets immediately and he charges again. Derek just stands there, watching them calmly with his eyebrows slightly raised as if he’s judging their fighting styles or something, and Stiles pushes a hand forward. Lance goes down again but he bounces back up just as quick as before, then he _changes_ , his face changes, his ears goes pointy, his brow grows bulky, he gets strange sideburns and when he snarls Carrie sees huge fangs in his mouth. He nods to the rest of his gang and they change too, then they all lift their hands in front of them and there are long claws on their fingertips as they charge forward.

Derek keeps standing there, looking critically at everything but not moving at all, while Stiles alternates between swinging his staff and waving his hand around and the others keep falling, being pushed by something invisible. Eventually Stiles takes a step towards one of the women and smacks the staff against her temple and when she goes down she stays down. The other keeps charging and Stiles takes them down one at the time until it’s just Lance left.

He pushes Lance back hard and while he’s getting back on his feet Stiles looks at Derek, who nods and takes a step forward as Stiles backs up. When Lance comes at them again Derek grabs him by the front of his neck and throws him down on the ground in one swift movement. He crouches down next to Lance, his hand still in a tight grip against his throat, and then he _roars_. Lance flinches but keeps trying to get up, and Carrie can see a few drops of blood trickling down from where Derek his holding him. 

“I will kill you if I have to,” Derek says calmly. “I’d prefer not to though, so just go. Take your friends and leave.”

Lance struggles a little longer but then he goes limp.

“Will you leave?” Derek asks and Lance nods. “Say it.”

“We’ll leave,” Lance rasps. 

“And never come back,” Derek demands. 

“And never come back,” Lance repeats. 

“We are not to be underestimated,” Derek says and he keeps holding Lance down, “and if we have to we will kill to protect ourselves. Don’t mistake our mercy for weakness.”

“No,” Lance says weakly and Derek nods and stands up, finally letting go of his throat. 

“Good. Now go,” he says. 

Lance gets up quickly and looks down at his friends and then at Derek and Stiles. “My pack,” he says quietly and Stiles sighs exaggeratedly. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he says and walks over to one of them and taps his staff against her temple. She wakes up immediately and is on her feet in the blink of an eye, but when she sees Lance standing to the side she quietly goes over to him. Stiles taps the other two too and soon they’re all gathered around Lance. 

“Go,” Derek says, his voice hard, and they run. 

Derek and Stiles keep looking in the direction they disappeared for a long time and Carrie stands there holding her breath, hoping they will leave too so she can go back to being lost. That thought kind of scares her though, the woods doesn’t seem so nice and innocent anymore. Suddenly both Derek and Stiles turns to look straight at her and she squeaks out an embarrassing little sound. 

“Are you alright?” Derek asks and she nods. “Will you tell anyone what you saw?” She shakes her head, it’s not like anyone is going to believe her anyway. There were _claws_. “What’s your name?”

“Carrie,” she says and her voice is small, she probably sounds as scared as she is. 

“I’m Derek, this is Stiles,” he says, then “you’re a long way from your car,” like it’s not at all strange that he knows that, “will you find your way back to it on your own?”

Carrie hesitates, because she has no clue where she is and she actually is kind of really fucking scared, but they both look so much softer now, so much kinder. 

“No,” she admits and Derek nods like he knew that too, then he looks at Stiles, silently communicating with him a moment before looking back at her. 

“I know you’re scared,” he says softly, “but I promise we mean you no harm. If you’re okay with it we could walk you to your car, make sure you get back to it safely.”

She nods at that, because while yes, she is scared, she’s surprisingly not scared of them. They protected their territory and they chased a threat away. Yes, it was violent, but they didn’t start anything and the only blood they drew were the few drops on Lance’s neck. 

“I’d like that,” she says and Derek’s smile changes his whole face, making him look like someone you’d trust your child with, which is a weird thought, considering Carrie doesn’t have kids.

“Good,” he says and holds a hand out to indicate a direction to walk. 

“What brings you all the way out here?” Stiles asks as they start to trek and Carrie holds up the bag of mushrooms. 

“I followed the mushrooms and suddenly I had no idea where I was,” she says. 

“Sounds like something I’d do,” Stiles says and Derek huffs a little laugh. 

“It really does,” he says. 

“Derek never gets lost,” Stiles says. “Very handy at times.”

He looks at Derek and winks and Derek ducks his head and smiles.

They keep talking as they walk and it’s easy to talk to them. Carrie tells them about how her coworker told her about where to go to find lots of mushrooms, that he had to cancel at the last minute and how she wasn’t looking forward to being alone in the forest but went anyway, and how nice it actually was when she was there, how relaxing and fun it had been until she realised she was lost. She tells them about her phone and Stiles laughs when she tells them she hit herself with it by mistake.

“Another thing you’d do,” Derek tells him softly and he grins and shrugs.

“I’m pretty sure I have actually,” he says.

After a while Carrie starts to recognise her surroundings and Derek points out a few good places for mushrooms for her while Stiles looks at him with a soft smile, nothing like the downright threatening smiles they both had used before. He also tells her what to look for when trying to find them and what to do if she gets lost again. Apparently walking around like an idiot while swearing wasn’t the best way to find one's way back, who knew? Well, Carrie _did_ know that, but she’s always been bad at following her own advice. 

“Thank you guys so much,” she says when they get to her car. 

“No problem at all,” Derek says and Stiles holds out a card for her. 

“If you wonder anything or if you ever see anything strange, call us,” he says. 

She takes the card and looks at it. _Stiles Stilinski-Hale - werewolf trainer_ it says and she laughs as she looks up at them again, but then she realises Derek is still only wearing a piece of cloth around his waist because he was a huge _dog_ before and he wasn’t a dog at all, he was a _wolf_ , and the laughter dies in her throat. 

“Oh, jesus,” she says. 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, his voice and smile both soft and kind. “It’s a lot to take in, I know.”

“Yikes,” she says and he laughs lightly. 

“Yikes indeed,” he agrees. 

They stand there for a few moments and Carrie knows she’s staring but she’s looking at a fucking _werewolf_ , that’s not just something you calmly just accept and get over. He looks so normal though, so human. Sure, his body looks like it’s carved out of marble, but his beard has grey in it, his hair is a little messy, his bare feet are dirty, one of his knees had a smudge of dirt on it. He has a thin golden link around his neck that she didn’t see before too, there’s a ring hanging on it, and she guesses it’s not easy to wear rings when you turn into a wolf. She looks at Stiles instead, at his sturdy boots, at his jeans, at his dark grey henley, at his tattooed forearms, at the staff he’s still carrying.

“What are you?” she asks, though she’s not entirely sure she wants to know. 

“I’m his emissary,” he says. 

“His emissary,” she repeats as if that explains anything and when he nods she laughs a little hysterically. 

They’re both watching her with concerned little frowns on their faces and she unlocks her car and puts the bag of mushrooms on the passenger floor. 

“Thank’s for helping me find my car,” she says again and they both nod and smile carefully. “I’m gonna… go.”

“Drive safe,” Derek says. 

“Take care of yourself,” Stiles says and she nods. 

“Yeah, you too,” she says. “Bye.”

“Bye Carrie,” Stiles says and Derek nods at her, and as she climbs in her car they turn and walk away, right back into the woods. 

She watches them go, she can’t hear what they’re saying but they’re walking close to each other. Stiles pushes Derek’s shoulder and Derek smiles as he leans in to kiss Stiles’ cheek, and Stiles stops and takes his head in his hands and steers him into a kiss. It’s a soft kiss full of smiles that only lasts a moment and then they’re walking again.

Carrie puts her seatbelt on and starts the engine, and as she’s driving home she decides the mushrooms can wait until tomorrow. Tonight she’s going to open that bottle of wine she’s saved for a special occasion. Maybe just google a little.

Seriously, _werewolves_.


End file.
